The Fifty Year War
by Foehammer123
Summary: Auraxis is still a war torn planet. Battles on the three main continents seem to never end. That is until Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, is betrayed by the one closest to him. He is called upon by Nyx, Primordial of the Night, to free Auraxis by fighting with the New Conglomerate. Will Percy and Alpha Squad free Auraxis? We'll find out after the break!


**The Fates Lose Control Of My Destiny And Some Others**

**This story replaces that rubbish that was a WOW and PJO crossover. Hope you enjoy this new one which is a Planetside 2 ****and PJO crossover. Anyways, Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer -Insert Author Name Here- -Insert Error Here- -Insert George Lopez Here- -Insert Random Comment Here- Let's see here. Disclaimer, Check. Author's name, check. Error, check. George Lopez, check. Random Comments, down below and check. ****Percy X OC Also, Post HoO and the counselors are just from the Major Olympian's cabins.****Enjoy! **

Percy's POV

My eyes flickered open as the sounds of war came to life around me. I looked around and saw a frozen tundra dotted with burning heaps of metal that were once vehicles from what I can tell, and the bodies of soldiers with blue and yellow armor as well. _Where the hell am I,_ I thought as explosions tore into the ground around me. I turned my head and saw that more of those soldiers were now firing upon ones with purple and green armor while others with red and black armor was

"This is what your destiny will be, Perseus." I heard a feminine voice say off to my right. I turned my head that way and saw a woman in a midnight black dress. Her irises were a bluish-black. She was around my height and age in her looks. Some of her shoulder length black hair fell in front of one of her eyes. If I wasn't dating Annabeth, I would say this woman looked very cute.

"Who are you?" I asked partially scared by the power radiating off of her.

"I am Nyx. Primordial of the Night." She said.

"What am I doing here?" I asked gesturing to the war torn landscape around me.

"You said something about this being my destiny." I stated when she didn't answer.

"I can not explain that in depth now because you are waking. Brace yourself, young hero. Brace yourself." She said giving me a warning that my father had once given me. I had so many questions but the tundra was melting away into darkness as consciousness took over my dreams.

_~Line Break~_

I shot straight up in my bed. I looked around and sighed happily that I was still in my cabin. With Nyx's warning still fresh in my mind, I change my clothes and decided to leave Riptide in my cabin since I didn't have anything that involved it today. I had just stepped out of my cabin when I heard cheering come from the dining pavilion. I was about to check out what was happening when a few hands held me back. I turned and saw my dad, Hestia, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Artemis holding me in place.

"I don't suggest going there, my son." Poseidon said to me with a hint of pity in his voice.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Because you do not deserve, what you are going to see." Artemis said.

"What is going one?!" I asked struggling against their grips.

"Very well, Perseus. Brace yourself, young hero." Hephaestus said giving the same warning as Nyx. They decided to walk with me to the dining pavilion where the cheering seemed to get louder. My friends were outside and they blocked my way in.

"Seriously, guys?! First some gods stop me right outside my cabin, now you guys stop me? What is going on?!" I asked

"Percy, we really suggest not going inside. It would hurt you in a way you shouldn't feel." Travis said with Connor nodding his head in agreement.

"As much as I hate these two, they are right." Clarisse said. The other counselors voiced their agreement as well with Malcolm replacing Annabeth as Athena Cabin's counselor for some reason.

"Please guys. If you are my true friends, then you would let me inside." I replied.

"If we are your true friends, then we would keep you out here." Katie said.

"Come on guys. Just let me through." I said.

"Fine. Brace yourself." Clarisse said. They parted and followed behind me with the gods that visited me. We entered the dining pavillion together. The campers were all pressed together around the Athena table. The other Olympians were smiling at the table. I pushed my way through the crowd. The moment the table came into view, I wished I hadn't. Sitting at the table was Annabeth and a camper that I didn't recognize immediately. They were making out like the world was going to end in any second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" I screamed/ asked no one in particular. The pavilion quieted down as all the other campers, the other Olympians, Annabeth, and the camper that looked very familiar turned towards me. "WELL?!"

"Well, Percy. I think you know who this is?" Annabeth said to me gesturing to the camper she was just making out with. I took a closer look and gasped in shock. It was Luke Castellan without his scar.

"How..." I asked.

"That would be me. Athena asked for a personal favor and since I owed her for something. I granted it." Hades answered.

"How have you been, Perce?" Luke asked me smiling.

"Don't call me that." I said venom dripping into my voice.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain. Give him a chance." Annabeth said sensing the vemon in my voice.

"Don't call me that either." I said with even more venom in my voice.

"Per-" She said.

"I can't believe you did this to me." I said. "I loved you faithfully ever since we started dating at the end of the Titan War. My remaining memories were of you when Hera took them. Everything I have done since then was for you! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!" Annabeth was shocked from the look on her face. "I guess I won't need this anymore" I said grabbing the necklace she made me for our anniversary. I ripped it off and threw the remains on the ground.

"Fine then. I was going to break up with you as soon as Luke and I finished getting reacquainted," She replied which shattered what remained of my heart into pieces. I just turned around and pushed my way out of the pavilion and ran towards the lake. I sat down by the shore and stared towards the horizon.

"Perseus." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Nyx standing there.

"Greetings, Lady Nyx." I mumbled seeing as she was basically royalty.

"Now, that you have removed the one tie that keeps you on Earth. What do you want to do now?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore..." I asked.

"Remember that dream you had?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I replied still not getting anything.

"That is to be your destiny. The Fates no longer control your destiny since it intertwined with that Athena girl. Now that her fate is intertwined with someone else, the Fates cannot control you anymore." She said, stopping so it could sink in.

"So, you're saying..." I said still partially confused.

"I'm saying that you control your destiny not the Fates, not the Olympians, nobody but you." She replied.

"So, what was that place in my dreams?"

"That is Auraxis, the second home of humanity past the solar system."

"Why is that linked to my destiny?"

"You are to lead a single faction that speaks of freedom for Auraxis. Be warned, Perseus. If you decided to accept this destiny, then you will be responsible for the lives that will be under your command and your choices might determine the outcome of this war. For good or bad, it is your decision."

"Can I bring some people with me?"

"You may. But remember, they will be fighting along side you if you decided to fight for Auraxis. You will be responsible for their lives."

"I know. Let me go ask them." I said standing up and bowing.

"I will wait here." She said staring out at the water. I began my walk back to the pavilion before bumping into someone. I looked up and saw that it was Clarisse.

"Watch it, Prissy." She said.

"Hey, Clarisse. Can you get everyone who blocked me from entering the pavilion earlier here along with Chris?" I asked.

"Why?" She replied.

"I want to ask everyone something." I said.

"All right..." She replied. Clarisse took off running towards the cabin area._ That gives me about three minutes_, I thought lying down in the grass to stare up into the sky. My thoughts wandered from person to place to thing then back to person. My thought process was interrupted by footsteps._  
_

"All right, Percy. What do you want with all of us?" Travis asked making me sit up to look at them.

"Yes. I want to ask you all two questions." I said. They nodded for me to continue, "Do you want to control your own destiny?" They all mumbled yes. "Do you want to join me in a war that will be part of your destiny if you choose to accept." They all said yes. "Then, welcome to Alpha Squad." I had no idea where that came from but it fit really well.

"So, Perseus. This is your team?" I heard Nyx say behind me.

"Yes. We are all ready to fight for the freedom of a planet." I said.

"Close your eyes. All of you." She commanded and we all did. I felt a tingly feeling start at the base of my feet and travel upwards till it stopped at my head. "Now open them." I did as she said and immediately saw yellow. I started panicking before it came to life with images. The world came back into color as a minimap appeared in the upper left corner of the map while my vital status was posted along the right the rest of the visor from what I can tell was blank.

"Awesome!" I said before my back started to hurt from something pressing down on it. I looked behind me and saw three guns strapped to my back. I read the names on the side. I had apparently an EM1, an Impetus, and a Mag-Shot. I grabbed the EM1 and held it in my hands. It lessened the load on my back enough that it didn't hurt.

"Sweet gun, Prissy." Clarisse said, "But not as awesome as mine." I turned around and gasped in awe. She had a massive rocket launcher, from the looks of it, in her hands while she had the most intimidating armor on.

"You will have time to admire your armor later. Right now, Auraxis needs your help. I will transport you to Esamir. The frozen tundra in your dreams, Perseus." Nyx said her hands were giving off a black light, "Good luck!" was all I heard before blacking out.

**So how do you like it? The gun carrying limit is raised to three because in my world, shit hits the fan really fast. So, the more guns a better chance to live ****(possibly). If it seems like i'm rushing it a little. I'm not. I just like getting to the actual beginning of the good part. Anyways, I guess this story will be about 20-35 chapters long. You guys remember that! Until next time, This is Foehammer123. Signing Off! _Anything Past This Is For Me To Add Random Stuff. Enjoy. _Remember, don't fly a nuclear missle without proper headgear. Don't ever under any circumstances, read any of my stories if you hate: cliche plots (Gonna do this a lot until my brain decides to work correctly), pairings you don't like, random stuff like this, and Chocolate! Nah just kidding about the chocolate part. _Hope you enjoyed, Foehammer123's random thoughts,_ tune in next week for a debate on Tuna and Chicken!**


End file.
